


Como estrella fugaz

by KingOfMisery



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yaoi, hideneki - Freeform, hineki, kanehide - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfMisery/pseuds/KingOfMisery
Summary: Como una estrella fugaz o como una ola del mar. Como una suave melodía o como un latido enamorado. Aquel día Kaneki aprendió a no creer en los cuentos de hadas, y Hide aprendió que no todo el mundo posee una historia feliz. / Hideneki [HidexKaneki] - Serie de Drabbles u One-shots - Tokyo Ghoul -





	1. Como estrella fugaz

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Esta historia posee posible yaoi [hombre x hombre]. No hay mucho que advertir aquí. Cualquier error ortográfico o de mi posible dislexia es mi culpa. Reclamos a mi persona.
> 
> Disclaimer: El mundo de Tokyo Ghoul y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ishida Sui. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.  
> Historia 100% original. Propiedad de KingOfMisery & OuttaControl845. Historia con derecho de autor.

.

.

.

Su mirada se mantuvo fija en aquel oscuro y despejado cielo, iluminado por incontables puntos blancos que nunca lograría alcanzar. Alzó ambas manos en un vago intento por lograrlo, su madre le había dicho una vez que cuando creciera podría alcanzar hasta las estrellas, y sus sueños no tendrían límites. Esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras dejaba caer su espalda contra el césped, viendo de reojo a su amigo, el cual seguía concentrado en aquel libro interminable.

Un puchero se formó al no recibir atención alguna, y es que Hide amaba la atención, en especial la de su querido mejor amigo. Se volvió a incorporar, observando fijamente a su acompañante. Por unos segundos la mirada del azabache se encontró con la suya, ninguno dijo nada, luego la regresó a su libro como si nada hubiese pasado.

— ¡Vamos, Kaneki, deja ese libro tan aburrido! —Trató de apartar el libro de sus manos, ambos comenzaron una lucha por ver quien se quedaba con el objeto, cayendo al suelo y rodando colina abajo.

— N-no es aburrido para mí. —Por fin logró recuperar su preciado libro, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras se ponía de pie con la mirada herida—. Tú sabes que–

— Sí, sí, lo sé. —Hide no permitió que su amigo terminara de hablar, le jaló del brazo, volviendo a provocar que este cayera al suelo, aprovechando para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo—. Pero estás pasando el tiempo conmigo, yo debería bastarte.

— Me bastas, pero eso no quita que lea un poco.

El pequeño infló ambas mejillas, ofendido, rodando lejos del otro para volver a quedar de espaldas contra el suelo. Kaneki soltó un suspiro, inclinándose para besar su frente segundos antes de volver a las páginas de su libro. Estuvo a segundos de volver a reclamar cuando algo en el cielo captó su atención.

— ¡Mira, Kaneki, una estrella fugaz!

El aludido alzó la mirada justo a tiempo, logrando notar lo que tanto había asombrado a su amigo. Su recorrido fue de unos 10 segundos, tal vez menos, pero para aquel par de niños había sido una eternidad, y había sido grandioso. Ambos se observaron mientras sus miradas brillaban.

— Mi mamá dice que las estrellas fugaces cumplen deseos, y que los cumplen en menos de un año. —Hide volvió a hablar, regresando la mirada al cielo en la línea que había recorrido la estrella—. Pidamos un deseo.

Ambos niños cerraron los ojos, pensando en aquello que les gustaría que esa estrella les cumpliese. Luego de un rato Hide se animó a volver a hablar, obligando a su amigo a abrir los párpados.

— ¿No crees que es genial? Y si deseas algo con todo  tu corazón te lo cumple en menos tiempo.

La mirada de Kaneki brillo, apretó los parpados con fuerza una vez más, sorprendiendo un poco al de orbes marrón. Llevó una mano hasta su hombro, sonriendo una vez más.

— ¿Hay algo que desees con tu corazón?

— S-sí, algo así. —Bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzado, sintiendo las palmadas dadas en su hombro—. ¿Tú no?

— No, pero cuéntame, ¿Qué es? —La ilusión e inocencia se hiso presente en su mirada, pero luego de un rato negó con la cabeza—. Olvídalo, si me lo dices no se cumplirá.

Ambos volvieron a recostarse sobre el pasto, conversando sobre las cosas que la mamá de Hide le decía. Kaneki mantuvo la vista fija en el cielo y por primera vez no tocó su libro.

Deseaba con todo el corazón que se cumpliera su deseo.

 

² –  ² – ² – ² – ² – ² – ² – ²

 

Los pasos resonaban por los pasillos de aquel amplio hospital, con las típicas paredes blancas que no hacían más que llevarse la “vida” de aquel lugar. Tres enfermeras buscaban por distintos pasillos al joven azabache, quien había desaparecido luego de la fuerte noticia. Su nombre se escuchaba por todas las habitaciones, no importaba a cuantas personas le preguntaran por el chico, nadie le había visto.

— ¡Kaneki! —Hide volvió a gritar el nombre de su amigo en un vago intento por encontrarle, corriendo por un pasillo iluminado solo por una luz que se encontraba al final de este. Detuvo sus pasos frente a una habitación vacía, pero se encontraba abierta; se adentró a paso lento siendo guiado por unos sollozos, al llegar a la esquina más oscura se detuvo—. Kaneki, te–

— ¡Vete! —Aquello sorprendió a Nagachika, su amigo no solía alzar la voz, no importaba en qué situación se encontrara—. Eres un mentiroso.

No pudo responder a aquello, algo en su interior no se sentía bien, nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento. Se inclinó para abrazar al azabache, pero este le aparto ambas manos de un golpe. Una vez más tuvo esa horrible sensación, Kaneki nunca lo había golpeado, ni a él ni a nadie. Alzó la mirada entre lágrimas, coraje y tristeza se podían ver reflejados en ese par de orbes gris.

— Tú me dijiste… ¡Me dijiste que si lo deseaba con el corazón mi deseo se cumpliría! —Una vez más Kaneki alzó la voz, robándole toda palabra al chico frente a él. Apretó ambos párpados con fuerza, cerrando los puños mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas; le dolía, le dolía como nunca, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo eso? ¿Qué había hecho mal?— Yo solo quería…

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, sentía como si algo oprimiera su pecho y no le dejara respirar. Era la segunda vez que se sentía así. Era la segunda vez que perdía a alguien. Pero era la primera vez que su mejor amigo le engañaba. Hide quiso articular palabras, pero nada salía de su boca. Luego de un rato llorando se armó de valor, sintiendo el coraje correr por todas sus venas.

— ¡Yo solo quería que mi mamá dejara de trabajar tanto y pasara tiempo a mi lado! ¡Quería a mi mamá y por tu culpa…!

Hide sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, su mirada se nubló a causa de las lágrimas, se sentía la peor persona de todo el mundo.

— ¡Te odio Hide! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Te odio!

Y con aquellas palabras su mundo se quebró.

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Eso tenía que ser un mal sueño, y pronto su mamá llegaría a despertarle con un beso en la frente y una caricia en su mejilla. Su cuerpo temblaba, no quería llorar, se merecía todo eso pero no lo quería. Él no quería perder a Kaneki. A pesar de los empujones tomó a su amigo entre sus brazos, ahora nada en el mundo haría que lo soltara.

— Lo siento, Kaneki, perdóname. —Con cada palabra más y más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, las palabras de Kaneki le dolían, su odio le dolía—. Deja de hablarme, pero por favor, no me odies.

La pequeña habitación se llenó de sollozos por parte de ambos chicos, Kaneki no podía ordenar sus emociones y Hide se sentía el peor amigo. Luego de un par de minutos Ken dejó de forcejear, no devolvió el abrazo, cosa que solo logró herir más a su amigo.

— Te odio, en verdad te odio. —La voz a penas le salía, pero era suficiente para que Hide la escuchara—. Te odio, te odio.

— Por favor…

Aquel ruego silenció al azabache, quien por fin envolvió el cuello del más alto en un abrazo, volviendo a romper en llanto.

Aquel día Kaneki aprendió a no creer en los cuentos de hadas, y Hide aprendió que no todo el mundo posee una historia feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Es un gusto presentarme en este bello fandom al cual amo tanto. Me presento, soy KingOfMisery e hice este proyecto con OuttaControl845.  
> He decidido escribir un poco de TG porque amo este manga, y soy débil ante el HideKane o Hineki, lo amo con mí ser aunque no sepa ni dónde diablos esté Nagachika. Tenía pensado que esto fuera un drabble pero soy un asco con ellos, así que fracasé y alcancé las 1,259 palabras. Da igual.  
> Para ser muy honesto no tengo idea de cuantos años tenía Kaneki cuando murió su madre, no recuerdo si Ishida lo dice alguna vez, por eso no he especificado la edad en ningún lado. No siento que deba aclarar mucho, solo me queda decir que estoy muy contento de escribir aquí y sobre estos dos.  
> No hay mucho que decir, gracias a los que han leído la historia y a quienes han leído hasta aquí, y a los que no pues también les agradezco por haberme dado la oportunidad. Espero poder seguir compartiendo pequeñas historias y que sean de su agrado.  
> No olviden que los comentarios de un lector son los que motivan a un escritor a continuar día a día con su labor, así que dejen un bello review diciéndome que les pareció, no me caería mal una que otra crítica. Eso es todo. Feliz día/tarde/noche.


	2. Como diente de león

.

.

.

 Sus orbes marrones  se fijaron en el montón de nubes que cubrían el cielo, soltó un suspiro y el vaho se escapó. Una suave risilla salió por sus labios, muchas veces había engañado a su madre fingiendo fumar, cosa que la aterraba ya que la mayoría de sus compañeros lo hacían. Pero él era diferente. Por algo se juntaba con el “idiota” del salón, el rarito de los libros que no hablaba con nadie y que era objetivo de burlas, razón por la cual su autoestima era baja. Desde pequeño le habían enseñado a llevarse bien con todos, prácticamente era una máquina de sonrisas y se las dedicaba a todos. Hasta a ese rarito.

Porque Hide amaba a ese rarito.

No había dudado en ser su amigo y luego de años esa amistad se había vuelto algo más, Hide lo amaba como si se tratase de su misma sangre, era como su gemelo perdido –y opuesto–. Podía tener mil y un amigos, pero ninguno superaría a ese azabache de sonrisa nerviosa que se encontraba leyendo un grueso libro.

Quiso hablarle pero algo captó su atención. Corrió unos metros lejos de su amigo, captando su atención, haciendo que por escasos segundos despegara la mirada del libro. Al volver lo primero que hizo fue enseñarle las palmas de sus manos las cuales se encontraban juntas y casi cerradas.

— Oye, Kaneki, mira, encontré un diente de león.

El aludido cerró el libro dejando un dedo entre la página. No sabía cómo hacía su amigo para encontrar ese tipo de cosas con tanta facilidad, no lo iba a negar, si él era inocente Hide lo era un poco más. La mirada de su compañero brillaba, recordándole cuando eran más pequeños y habían visto algo similar en el cielo.

— ¿No es lindo? —Se acomodó a un lado del más bajo, deleitándose con la belleza de aquella flor—. Oh, mi mamá dice que–

Calló al notar que el azabache bajaba la mirada, suponiendo lo que había pensado decir. Era un idiota, había prometido no volver a decir estupideces y eso era lo único que lograba. Volvió la mirada al cielo dejando un incómodo silencio entre ambos.

— ¿Por qué no le pides un deseo? —Kaneki le vio con una sonrisa en su rostro, era obvio que eso era lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Tal vez te lo cumple.

— No, los dientes de león no cumplen deseos. —Hide le corrigió al instante, olvidando por un momento la razón de su silencio—. Ellos son los encargados de llevar estos al cielo, para que no tengan ni este como límite.

Kaneki quiso decirle que eso era más tonto que el que cumpliera un deseo, pero la ilusión en su rostro no se lo permitió. Era lindo cuando Hide se ponía así, parecía que volviese a tener ocho años, tal vez menos.

Cerró ambos parpados, inhalando con fuerza, y luego de unos segundos sopló. Ken rió, volviendo a abrir su libro, emprendiendo marcha una vez más. Corrió a su lado, comentándole cosas sobre sus bandas preferidas y algunas cosas de la escuela, aunque este seguro no le prestaba atención por andar leyendo.

— Oye, Kaneki, ¿Crees en algo?

Una vez más el aludido apartó el libro, negando un par de veces con la cabeza.

— Soy muy realista y lo sabes.

— Vamos, no puede ser, la vida se te fue como si se tratase de creer en Santa. —Soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras uno de sus brazos se pasaba sobre los hombros de su amigo—.  Debe haber algo… El amor, por ejemplo.

— ¿A caso lo he experimentado?

— Claro, tu tía te lo da, y yo también.

Detuvo su andar sorprendiendo al rubio, aquellas palabras habían sido como un golpe en el estómago. Porque las cosas no andaban bien en su casa. No, ni siquiera podía decir que era su casa, porque era más que obvio que él no pertenecía allí. Se sentía más como un invasor, no le sorprendería que le comenzaran a cobrar el alquiler como si fuese un completo extraño.

Era un completo extraño.

— ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado? —Hide le sacó de sus pensamientos, poniéndole en una situación un tanto incómoda. Ese chico lo sabía todo, no había cosa que lograra ocultarle y aún no lograba explicar aquello—. Dime, cuentas conmigo.

— No es nada Hide, si ocurriera algo tú serías el primero en enterarte. —Una sonrisa nerviosa surcó sus labios al momento que su mano izquierda rozaba su mentón de forma involuntaria.

Nagachika frunció el ceño, odiaba que le mintiera, sentía como si no confiara en él y eso le dolía demasiado. Pero no podía exigirle nada a su amigo, si él aún no estaba preparado para contarle no le obligaría.

— Ken, sabes que siempre estaré contigo, ¿No?

Le vio un tanto sorprendido, ¿Por qué había dicho eso tan de repente? Si le había dicho que todo estaba bien.

— Siempre te querré.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, no sorprendió al de hebras doradas, se lo esperaba. Hide siempre iba a estar para ayudarle, y levantarle en cada caída, llevándole hasta el cielo.

_Como un diente de león hace con los deseos._

— S-sí. —su voz se entrecortó, el llanto no tardó en llegar, uno que claramente nunca iba a explicar—. Por siempre.

Hide le envolvió en un cálido abrazo, a veces sentía a Kaneki muy indefenso, se sentía obligado a protegerlo y hacerlo feliz. Pero ya lo hacía. Él era todo lo que el azabache necesitaba, su luz, su sonrisa, todo lo necesario para no caer ante la desesperación. Había algo en lo que Ken creía, y lo único en lo que pensaba creer hasta el final de su vida.

Él creía en Hide.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, traigo el segundo –ahora creo que sí– Drabble de esta hermosa pareja. He logrado escribir menos de 1,000 palabras, por primera vez en mi vida he escrito 955 palabras, es mi record más corto (?).  
> Una vez más no tengo mucho que decir con esto, me he enfocado más al apoyo que Hide le da a Ken a pesar de que este le oculte una buena cantidad de cosas. Es como cuando era un Ghoul, Nagachika lo sabía y le mostró apoyo, le dijo que luchara a pesar de que este nunca le quiso contar cuánto sufría. Para mí que se iba a dejar comer solo porque era su amigo, porque segundos antes le tomó el pantalón a Nishio así que. Ya, basta de teorías. Lamento si en algún momento no me di a entender, aunque espero eso no haya pasado. El punto es que esta vez el tema no son los deseos ni las mentiras, sino el apoyo.
> 
> Una vez una amiga me dijo lo de que los dientes de león llevan tus sueños y deseos hasta el cielo, y me encantó esa teoría, fue inevitable utilizarla.
> 
> Gracias a las bellezas que se tomaron la molestia de poner esta historia en sus favoritos, seguirla, ponerme a mí en favoritos y dejar un review, me hicieron muy feliz con eso. Prometo traer pronto el siguiente.  
> Eso es todo. Gracias a los que leyeron hasta acá, y también a los que no.  
> No olviden que la opinión de un lector motiva a un escritor a continuar su labor, así que dejen un sensual review y muchos kudos, les estaré terriblemente agradecido.  
> — KingOfMisery


	3. Como una melodía

.

.

.

Su mente viajaba a mil y un lugares, con solo cerrar sus ojos y escuchar con atención podía sentir como si volara. Tal vez era así porque Hide era muy soñador, pero algo era seguro, música y Hide eran algo que nunca se podrían apartar.

Nagachika era similar a su mejor amigo en una cosa: Él también poseía una adicción. Así como Ken no podía soltar un libro, Hide no podía dejar a un lado sus grandes audífonos y su amado reproductor. Era capaz de pasar las 24 horas del día escuchando su música preferida, desde rock hasta algunas melodías. No era una persona que despreciara géneros musicales, aunque era obvio que prefería algunos, pero no solía rechazar ninguno. Porque todos eran música, y él amaba la música.

Por esa razón allí se encontraban los dos, sentados en una colina, Hide con los audífonos del teléfono en las orejas, y Ken con el libro entre las manos. Llevaban así casi dos horas, no necesitaban hablar, solo la compañía del otro, saber que allí se encontraba. Entreabrió los ojos al escuchar una dulce y lenta melodía, el sonido del violín le calmaba, era realmente hermosa. Y claro, estaba seguro de que a su mejor amigo le podría gustar.

No le dijo nada, tan solo tomó el audífono izquierdo, colocándoselo al azabache en su oreja, sorprendiéndole un poco y haciendo que pusiera toda su atención en él. No podía negarlo, le había gustado que le pusiera atención, la atención de Kaneki era lo mejor que podía tener.

— Oye, ¿Qué haces? Es–

Llevó un dedo hasta sus labios, callándole, subiendo el volumen para que pudiera escuchar bien.

— Hace poco encontré esta melodía, ¿No es hermosa? —Una tierna e infantil sonrisa surcó sus labios, una de esas que siempre le regalaba al más bajo. Kaneki no respondió, tan solo dejó el libro sobre sus piernas, recostando la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo—. Cierra los ojos.

Y así lo hizo. Cerró ambos párpados, sumiéndose en las notas de aquella melodía. Lo primero que pensó fue que de seguro ese no era el reproductor de su amigo; lo segundo fue que le gustaba, y el aroma que ahora inundaba su nariz quedaba perfecto para él. Podía sentir ese típico olor que Hide despendía, no podía definirlo, era algo que le recordaba al verano y de seguro su aroma era como el mar, todo eso mezclado con su colonia. Algo delicioso para la nariz del azabache.

En lo último que pensó fue en que nunca antes había escuchado algo tan hermoso, y no solo era por la música.

Revisó la pantalla de su reproductor para comprobar que estaba a punto de acabar, habían sido ya casi cinco minutos, era la primera vez que no se quedaba dormido al escucharla. Movió un poco su cuerpo para recibir como respuesta un leve quejido. Allí lo vio, con los labios entre abiertos y el rostro relajado, era obvio, Kaneki sí se había quedado dormido. No pudo evitar sentir ternura, quería abrazarlo pero eso significaría despertar a su amigo.

— En verdad es hermosa. —Comentó por lo bajo, demostrando de esta forma que aún estaba consiente, aunque estaba un poco adormilado.

— Es cierto, es lo más hermoso que he escuchado.

El silencio reinó al momento en el que la melodía culminó, todo lo que Hide podía escuchar ahora era la suave respiración del de orbes grises. Para él ese era otro sonido hermoso. Le hacía saber que Kaneki estaba a su lado y que allí se quedaría. Siempre. Una dulce sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, se sentía muy afortunado de tener a ese chico a su lado.

— No sé por qué lo digo, pero me gusta escuchar tu respiración.

Ken alzó un poco la vista, adormilado, correspondiendo a aquella sonrisa. Sus mejillas tomaron un suave sonrojo, se sentía terriblemente halagado con aquella estúpida oración.

— Tengo mejores gustos. —Confesó, riendo por lo bajo, volviendo a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

Hide le vio un tanto ofendido, haciendo un pequeño puchero: — ¿A sí? ¿Y por qué?

— Hay mejores cosas. —Comentó, bostezando, tallándose uno de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano— Y lo más hermoso que he escuchado son los latidos de Hide.

Y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, dejando a Nagachika anonadado. Su rostro ardió, joder, lo había logrado apenar y hasta lo había dejado sin palabras. Hubiera gritado como niña mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos, pero eso significaría caer y despertar a Ken, y eso significaría explicarle lo ocurrido e invertir papeles, y sería Kaneki el que gritaría mientras se cubría el rostro.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza del azabache, acariciando con ternura su cabello, luego lo besó, y no iba a negar que oliera delicioso. Una pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, Hide nunca olvidaría aquel día ni aquellas palabras.

En verdad él amaba a Kaneki.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, a hablar del capítulo. Una vez más, no debo decir mucho sobre esto, supongo que se entiende, ¿O no? La melodía que Hide pone se llama “Cold” de Jorge Méndez, la encontré en youtube como “Cold” – Jorge Méndez (Sad piano & Violin Instrumental). Bueno, la escuché y me enamoré de ella, es tan hermosa. Tenía varias opciones, pero esa me convenció. Yo creo que es todo lo que debo decir del capítulo.  
> https: // www. youtube. Com / watch? v= pUZeSYsU0Uk <\- Sexy link aunque no le pueden dar copiar y pegar, pero sería lindo que la escucharan.
> 
> En fin, gracias a los que leyeron hasta aquí, y también a los que no, me encanta entrar tan bien a mi amado fandom.  
> No olviden que los comentarios de un lector motivan al escritor a continuar su labor, así que dejen un hermoso review lleno de amor. Oh, hoy se los respondo antes de dormir. Es todo, feliz día/tarde/noche.  
> — KingOfMisery


	4. Como ola de mar

.

.

.

Durante toda su vida había conocido distintas cosas. Había ido a varios circos con animales –y había llorado en estos por miedo a los látigos–, había conocido acuarios inmensos, pequeñas granjas, uno que otro lago y había quedado enamorado del zoológico. Pero había un lugar que nunca había llegado a conocer en su corta vida, un lugar que todos decían era maravilloso, pero que él solo había visto en imágenes.

Ken Kaneki nunca había ido al mar.

Eso era porque su madre nunca había tenido tiempo de llevarlo, luego de la muerte de su padre –y desde que tenía uso de razón– ella se había dedicado a su trabajo, a veces él se levantaba y el desayuno ya estaba listo sobre la mesa, y no la podía ver hasta a altas horas de la noche. Muchas veces se obligó a quedarse despierto con tal de ver a su madre. Cuando ella murió su tía no lo acogió como a un hijo, así que nunca lo incluyó en los viajes familiares, y mucho menos en los grandes. Una que otra vez lo llevó a lugares pequeños, como los circos, pero lo hacía a regañadientes y de eso nunca pasó.

Kaneki se imaginaba el mar como un lugar tranquilo y hermoso, le habían dicho que el agua era salada –cosa que aún le costaba creer– y que esta no tenía fin. Tres veces fue a lugares con lagos, y todas las veces intentó imaginar el mar, pero se le hacía imposible que este no tuviera final. Siempre hay otra orilla.

A pesar de que la curiosidad le mataba nunca quiso pedirle a su tía que lo llevara, una vez lo había intentado y el resultado no había sido el mejor, ese día acabó encerrado en su cuarto, sin cena y con una fuerte gritada. Ya se había hecho la idea.

Nunca podría conocer el mar, o al menos no hasta que tuviese un buen trabajo y una vida aparte.

— Hey, Ken, ¿Qué es lo primero que harás al graduarte? —Hide le vio con cierto entusiasmo, sacándole de sus pensamientos, haciendo que bajase la pequeña postal donde justamente se podía ver una fotografía del Pacífico.

— Yo… Creo que iré a conocer el mar.

El silencio reinó entre ambos chicos, el rubio aún no lo podía creer. Ambos se vieron por un largo tiempo, confundidos. Por fin, luego de casi dos minutos, Nagachika habló.

— Espera un minuto, ¿No conoces el mar?

Se encogió de hombros un tanto avergonzado, el sonrojo no tardó en cubrir sus mejillas. Fue peor cuando escuchó a su mejor amigo soltar una fuerte carcajada, obligándole a ocultar la mirada entre su flequillo.

— N-no lo puedo creer, en serio no conoces el mar. —Una vez más estalló en carcajadas, sujetando su estómago con ambas manos, haciendo lo posible por no caer al suelo.

— No es gracioso.

Hide calló al momento de escuchar las palabras de su amigo, su voz había sido baja y se había quebrado un poco. Ah, como amaba a su querido llorón.

— Pero no te pongas así, tan solo pensé que me estabas tomando del pelo. —Tiró una de sus mejillas, obligándole a alzar la mirada—. No llores, ¿Bien? Lo lamento, fui un poco cruel.

Ken solo apartó la mano que le sujetaba, cruzándose de brazos. Hide era un idiota, un completo idiota.

— A todo esto, ¿Por qué?

— Bueno… —Volvió a levantar la mano donde tenía la pequeña postal, admirando la fotografía una vez más—. Nunca pudieron llevarme, ya sabes, mi mamá trabajaba mucho.

Llevó una mano hasta su mentón, haciendo una mueca muy obvia de que estaba pensando. El azabache estuvo a segundos de interrumpirle, pero este chasqueó los dedos, sujetando a su amigo por los hombros.

— ¡Ya sé! Te invito a ir al mar. —Sacudió un poco al más bajo, esbozando una gran sonrisa, esa que solo él sabía hacer. Kaneki le vio un tanto anonadado, pero luego comenzó a negar una y otra vez—. Vamos, no me rechaces, me romperás el corazón.

— No, no puedo aceptar eso, ¿Qué dirían tus padres?

— Ellos te aman y soy su niño consentido, jaque mate Kaneki.

Trató de pensar en alguna otra excusa, pero ya no había salida, cuando a Hide se le metía una idea o meta nadie ni nada se la sacaba. Soltó un suspiro, resignado, murmurando por lo bajo tres simples palabras que alegraron el día del de orbes marrón: — Está bien, acepto.

.

.

.

Sus orbes se iluminaron segundos después de que puso un pie en el suelo y vio al horizonte, la emoción fue tanta que unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaron con escaparse, pero no lo permitió. Al sentir que su mejor amigo abandonaba el auto se lanzó sobre este, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, aún sin soltar el llanto

— Eres el mejor, Hide.

El aludido simplemente sonrió, correspondiendo al abrazo, no había algo mejor que ver a su amigo feliz, y si llevarlo a conocer el mar lo haría feliz entonces el rogaría por llevarlo. Para su suerte su madre también tenía ganas de salir, y su padre no podía negarse a nada ante la dulce mirada de la rubia, así que Hide había salido ganador. Lo realmente difícil había sido convencer a la tía del azabache, no se había visto muy contenta ante la idea de dejar ir a su sobrino tan lejos y sin un acompañante de confianza; Hide se sintió herido ante eso, ¡Él era de confianza! Al final su bella madre también la había convencido a ella, y es que nadie ni nada podía negarse ante los encantos de aquella hermosa mujer. Gracias a eso allí se encontraban ahora, parados sobre la arena a escasos metros del mar.

Tomó a su amigo de la muñeca, tirándole con fuerza, prácticamente arrastrándolo hasta el mar. No se detuvo hasta sentir que las olas le golpeaban hasta las rodillas, luego se volteó para ver la reacción del menor.

Y volvió a reír.

Su cara era entre asombro y espanto. Aparte de que las olas le empujaban con fuerza podía sentir como algo le raspaba las piernas. El día anterior se había lastimado el tobillo con un mueble, haciéndose una pequeña cortada, ahora esta le ardía como si le estuviesen dejando caer alcohol. Pero ahora podía confirmar lo que nunca quiso creer: El mar no tiene fin, o al menos no aparenta tenerlo. Había estudiado muchas veces geografía, sabía que muy lejos había más tierra perteneciente a otro continente, pero estar ante aquella inmensidad de agua le hacía sentir que no había nada más allá. Y entendió porque antes se creía que la tierra era plana y el agua caía, porque parecía que allí hubiese un corte y el cielo se hallara detrás.

La curiosidad le ganó, metió una mano al agua para luego llevarla hasta sus labios, introduciendo uno de sus dedos en su boca. Lo salado le inundó, tomándolo por sorpresa, asqueándolo un poco. Así como lo metió lo sacó, reprimiendo sus ganas por escupir.

— No seas torpe, no deberías hacer eso. —Hide volvió a reír, tomándole una vez más de la mano—. Ven, vamos a nadar.

Toda la alegría que llenaba su mente se vio quebrada ante esas simples cuatro palabras. Su rostro se puso pálido, intentó retroceder pero le daba demasiada pena negarse. Así se dejó llevar hasta que el agua le llegaba al pecho, y al llegar las olas esta cubría su cabeza. El pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo al sentir que su amigo le obligaba a avanzar, y el agua comenzaba a alcanzar su mentón. En un momento sus pies dejaron de sentir la arena.

— ¡E-espera, Hide! Yo n– —Una ola le interrumpió, golpeando su rostro con fuerza, dejándole a la merced del mar. Su cuerpo se deslizó lejos de su amigo, sintiendo como la seguridad de su agarre se desvanecía. Hide salió a la superficie, pero Kaneki no.

Se sintió presa del miedo, por más que se moviera no lograba volver. El oxígeno le faltaba, los ojos le ardían y la fuerza del mar lo arrastraba lejos. Cerró ambos párpados, intentando gritar, soltando el poco aire que había guardado.

_El mar es hermoso, pero muy peligroso._

Al llegar a la superficie tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, tosiendo sin control, aferrándose al cuerpo del rubio. Se la había ido el alma al momento que vio a Ken casi ahogarse, pero saber que estaba bien se la había regresado. Nadó con el azabache hasta la orilla, donde sus padres les esperaban.

— ¡Nagachika Hideyoshi, eres un irresponsable! ¡¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?! ¡Hijo de tu padre tenías que ser!

— Oye, yo no sabía. —Pequeñas lágrimas le nublaban la vista, o tal vez era agua, ya no lo sabía. Tal vez sí lo había hecho mal, debió preguntar antes de llevarlo al mar. Bajó la mirada mientras el regaño de su madre continuaba, sintiéndose el peor del mundo.

Recostado en la arena se encontraba Kaneki, quien apenas estaba logrando respirar con normalidad. Las fosas nasales le ardían y estaba seguro de que ahora conocía el recorrido de sus bronquios a causa del ardor que provocaba la sal. El padre de Hide le ayudo, no sin antes lanzarle un par de miradas de completa desaprobación al de raíces castañas. Se sentía mal por ser tan idiota y haber metido en problemas a su amigo. Él había hecho todo eso solo para hacerlo feliz, y ahora, por su culpa, se había arruinado lo que debería de haber sido una bella y alegre salida.

Por inútil, por ser tan torpe y no saber algo tan básico y simple como nadar. Él ni siquiera tendría que estar allí, no pertenecía a los Nagachika, entonces, ¿Por qué estaba metido en ese viaje familiar?

Por Hide y su intento de cumplir su sueño de ver el mar.

— No voy a soportar esto, vámonos. —Las palabras de la mayor fueron duras y claras, cosa que le rompió el corazón a ambos jóvenes.

— P-pero, Kane-

— Nos vamos dije, no quiero tener que ir a decirle a su tía que mi hijo lo ahogó en el mar. Ahora, a callar.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Hide bajara la cabeza, murmurando un casi inaudible “sí, mamá”, demostrando lo mal que se sentía.

— No hay problema. —Ken decidió interrumpir el incómodo regaño, alzando un poco la voz para luego sentirse avergonzado por ello—. E-estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada.

La rubia arqueó una ceja, viendo mal a su hijo, luego le dedicó una dulce mirada al azabache mientras acariciaba su mejilla cual madre protectora.

— No quiero que te pase nada, Kaneki.

— Pero no quiero irme aún, eso no fue un problema. —Volvió a insistir, pareciendo más una súplica. Porque lo era, y podría hasta ponerse de rodillas para no tener que partir de vuelta a casa, donde su tía le recibiría con un regaño por los rasguños de la arena en sus brazos y cara, y de seguro volvería a estar castigado.

La madre de Hide soltó un suspiro, resignada, ¿Quién podría decirle que no a esa mirada? A veces detestaba el efecto que los grandes ojos del amigo de su hijo tenían en ella. Se cruzó de brazos, respondiendo con la misma dulzura: — Está bien, pero mantente alejado del mar.

Kaneki no pudo evitar abrazarla con entusiasmo repitiendo una y otra vez un “gracias”, luego corrió para abrazar a su mejor amigo pero se detuvo segundos antes de rodearlo con sus brazos. Hide no levantó la mirada, simplemente susurró un “lo lamento”, y su voz se quebró a media disculpa. Luego se dio la vuelta para ir a donde sus padres habían instalado las cosas. Kaneki se sintió terrible, pero no quiso comentarlo al darse cuenta de que sus padres lo habían pasado por alto, no quería causar más problemas. Quiso disimular, caminando al mismo lugar donde el otro había ido, sentándose a su lado.

Por un largo tiempo no habló, no quería molestar al chico que se encontraba a su lado, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando el rostro entre las rodillas. Le permitió no hablar, permaneciendo de la misma forma por casi diez minutos. Al pasar todo ese tiempo sentía ganas de volverse a arrojar al mar y permitir que se lo llevase lejos.

— Oye… El mar es lindo, ¿No? Tal y como se veía en las postales. —Intentó de forma vaga romper aquel silencio, pero no hubo respuesta por parte del otro. Volvió a intentar, esta vez desviando la mirada al horizonte—. Te debo una, ¿Eh? Gracias por traerme, eres el mejor. —Una vez más no hubo nada.

Un pequeño nudo se formó en su garganta, odiaba sentirse ignorado y ese era el sentimiento que siempre lo había perseguido. Dolía ser ignorado por su familia, a penas y podía soportar aquello, pero Hide siempre había sido su consuelo; ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que él tampoco le hablaría? No tenía nada ni a nadie, Hide era su todo.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras su quijada comenzaba a temblar. Tal vez debió decir que sí cuando le dijeron que volverían a casa.

— Lo siento, Hide. —Soltó aquel susurro segundos antes de que su garganta se cerrara, impidiéndole hablar. Por idiota no solo había perjudicado a Hide, ¿Y si ahora también lo había perdido?

— No entiendo por qué te tienes que disculpar. —Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo alzó la vista, dejándole al azabache ver sus húmedas mejillas—. Ken… Casi te mato, ¿Sabes lo mierda que me hace sentir eso?

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro obligándole a ocultar este una vez más, Kaneki no quiso responder, tan solo lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo lo posible por no llorar también.

— Deberías odiarme.

— No te odio.

— Yo me odio.

— Enséñame a nadar. —Aquella repentina frase hizo que Nagachika volviera a alzar la mirada un tanto sorprendido—. Quiero que me enseñes a nadar.

— P… ¿Y ese cambio? —Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Kaneki solo rió por lo bajo mientras besaba su húmeda mejilla.

— No me importa eso, también me salvaste, y ahora quiero aprender a nadar.

Hide comenzó a reír por lo bajo siendo imitado por su amigo. Por fin correspondió al abrazo que el otro le daba, acariciando con dulzura una de las pequeñas heridas causadas por la sal y arena.

— Está bien, te enseñaré. Pero no en el mar.

² –  ² – ² – ² – ² – ² – ² – ²

Sentía pesados sus párpados los cuales estaban a punto de cerrarse, sus oídos se habían tapado, eso era algo que odiaba de viajar. Cuando cerraba sus ojos podía sentir como si aún flotase sobre el agua, era una lástima no poder permanecer toda la noche, o toda la semana. Llevó la mirada a su derecha encontrándose con el azabache que dormía sobre su hombro, acaricio con suma ternura uno de los pequeños raspones de su mejilla para luego besar su frente.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer tanto? Ese día estuvo a punto de odiarse a sí mismo, y a pesar de todo él no le había reprochado. Es más, se había disculpado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, continuando con las caricias al menor, llevando la mirada a donde se encontraba su madre.

— Lamento lo de hoy.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa, ya había dejado atrás aquel accidente, no podía estar molesta con su hijo por más de uno hora. Se giró sobre su asiento para verle mejor, esbozando una dulce y maternal sonrisa.

— Ya pasó, Hide, lo importante es que no ocurrió nada malo.

El simple hecho de imaginar qué hubiese pasado si no hubiera alcanzado la mano de su amigo lo aterraba, le hacía sentir terrible y su estómago se revolvía, provocándole náuseas. Él no quería perder a Kaneki; tal vez, a diferencia del azabache, él contaba con muchos más amigos, pero Ken era parte de su vida, no podría vivir sin tenerlo. No quería perder a Kaneki. Simple y sencillo.

El chico sobre su hombro se removió soltando un pequeño quejido. Parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, y lo confirmó al ver una lágrima amenazar con correr por su mejilla. Pegó sus labios a su cabello, llamándolo por su nombre en un intento por tranquilizarlo más que por despertarlo. Aquello junto con las caricias pareció surgir efecto, y al ver en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa se pudo sentir tranquilo. Con el simple hecho de que Kaneki fuera feliz él era feliz.

Aún recordaba aquel deseo que había pedido cuando eran unos niños, y había pedido lo mismo el día que había encontrado el diente de león, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, y con toda la inocencia de un niño esperaba que se cumpliera.

“Deseo estar con Kaneki siempre, y que nunca se aparte de mí.”

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, ¿Qué tengo que decir aquí? Sí, Kaneki no sabe nadar en mi mundo, y tampoco conoce el mar. ¿Por qué he tomado esta decisión? Pues porque su madre a penas y tenía tiempo para él en el manga, y su tía llegó al punto de dejar de prepararle comida o permitirle cenar en la mesa, si era así ¿Cómo diablos iban a llevarlo a pasear a la playa? Es mi lógica, déjenme con ella.
> 
> Hablando de crueldad (?), había pensado poner que Hide le encontraba moretones en el cuerpo, pero nah, me apiadé de su frágil mente y no lo puse. Yo creo que es todo lo que debo escribir aquí. Gracias a quienes leyeron hasta aquí, y también a quienes no, son un amor.
> 
> No olviden que los comentarios de un lector motivan al escritor a seguir día a día, motívenme con un bello review, no les pido testamentos pero sí que me digan lo que les parece. Eso es todo, gracias.  
> — KingOfMisery


	5. Como un fuerte latido

.

.

.

 

Si hay algo difícil en la vida seguro que era declararse a alguien. Tener que decir en voz alta todos aquellos sentimientos que has mantenido guardados durante mucho tiempo, a veces hasta por años. Por esa misma razón continuaba allí, congelado, con ese par de ojos color marrón posados sobre los propios, complicándole así aun más la situación. El pánico lo había consumido a pesar de ya haber estado preparado para esa situación, pero ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho y lo que estaba por decir.

Sabía bien lo que podía ocurrir, que ese podía ser el inicio de algo perfecto o el fin de una bella historia. Sabía que, así como podía ser correspondido, podía ser rechazado, y hasta despreciado. Porque no era normal lo que sentía, y eso aumentaba las probabilidades de ser abandonado por la persona a la que más amaba. Se había preparado para todas esas cosas desde hacía varios meses, pero había olvidado prepararse para algo más.

¿Cómo rayos iba él a decir algo como aquello? Hablar abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos más profundos, puros y sinceros. Él, que no era nada bueno con las palabras. Tal vez debió escribirle una carta, pero ya era tarde.

El rubio permaneció frente a él, con mirada seria y una ceja alzada, clara muestra de la confusión y extrañeza ante la situación. Debió preparar un discurso. Debió haber hecho fichas. Debió haberlo ensayado por días. Debió haber hecho cualquier cosa para no estar pasando en un momento tan bochornoso.

Sus labios temblaron al momento de querer formular una oración, pero, una vez más, nada provino de su garganta. Por fin el más alto bufó, regresándole al mundo de los normales.

— Escúchame, no sé qué está pasando, pero ya me cansé, ¿Vale? Tengo que ir a trabajar, no puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo.

— N-no, espera. —Intentó, de forma muy vaga, reparar todo lo que había hecho, pero por más que doliese tenía razón, tan solo lo había hecho perder el tiempo. Su mirada fue a dar contra el suelo, encogiéndose de hombros. — Lo lamento, tan solo quería que… Lo siento, no quería molestar.

Sus dedos rozaron la mejilla del azabache, fue un tacto dulce y cálido, lleno de ternura, uno que obligó al menor a alzar la mirada. Esbozó esa típica sonrisa que siempre acompañaba a su persona.

— Tranquilo, no me molestas, nunca me molestarías. Pero tengo que hacer, si quieres me lo dices otro día.

Kaneki infló los mofletes, aferrándose al rubio en un fuerte abrazo que fue inmediatamente correspondido.

— No, tenía que ser hoy.

— Entonces dímelo.

— No puedo.

— Pues haz algo. —Su voz le demostró que Hide se había comenzado a desesperar. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos minutos llevaban así.

Mordió su labio inferior, pensando en una solución rápida para no robarle tiempo a su amigo ni dejar que ese incómodo momento causara algún problema en su relación. No servía con las palabras cuando no eran escritas, y la idea de redactarle una carta no se había cruzado por su pequeño cerebro; el último medio de comunicación que le quedaba era el gestual, y no era como si pudiese utilizar el lenguaje de señas, o que Hide lo fuese a entender.

Alzó una mano, tembloroso, rozando la mejilla ajena segundos antes de alzarse un poco, rozando sus labios con los ajenos. Su corazón, el cual ya latía con demasiada fuerza, comenzó a retumbarle hasta los oídos, pareciendo que cualquiera lo pudiese escuchar. Hide quiso hablar, mas Ken no se lo permitió,  dándole un largo y dulce beso.

Un largo y dulce beso que no fue correspondido.

Se apartó, observando la reacción del de hebras doradas, comenzando a arrepentirse una vez más de sus acciones. Retrocedió, sintiendo como un nudo se comenzaba a formar en su garganta, sofocándole, y su corazón casi se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras.

— ¿Q-qué diablos fue eso?

— Y-yo… ¡Lo siento! —Corrió en dirección contraria, sintiéndose el idiota más grande del mundo.

Lo había arruinado, había arruinado la única amistad que tenía. Había arruinado todo lo que tenía con esa persona la cual lo había amado como un amigo y hermano, pero no como algo más.

Hide terminó de reaccionar al ver a su amigo correr. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo le siguió, y cuando estuvo a una nada de detenerle un auto se interpuso entre ellos, casi tirándolo en el proceso. El señor se dedicó a lanzarle insultos, gritando que la luz estaba en verde para él, y que por mocosos estúpidos como Hide personas inocentes acababan en la cárcel por atropellarlos.

Mientras se disculpó perdió al azabache de vista.

Volvió al lugar donde habían estado, maldiciéndose una y otra vez, ¿No pudo haber dicho algo mejor? Claro, no hubiera sido correcto decirle algo como “Oye, no he comprendido el mensaje, dame otro a ver si me llega”, cosa que estuvo tentado a decir. El problema había sido que no lo había procesado con rapidez. El problema fue que no se lo esperaba.

Kaneki nunca demostró estar enamorado, y si lo hizo él nunca lo notó. Al recibir el beso no supo qué decir, y lo único que surgió de sus labios fue esa ridícula pregunta que había sido mal interpretada.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared más cercana, recibiendo las miradas de todo aquel que pasaba. Luego de repetir aquella acción otras seis veces se decidió.

Tenía que ir a Anteiku y arreglar las cosas con Kaneki, y ahora ser él quien le dijese todo con un beso.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando algunos semáforos y golpeando a la gente que no se apartaba ante su llamado. El único momento en el que sintió paz fue cuando pudo divisar aquél edificio donde trabajaba su amigo. Aceleró el paso, subiendo el par de escalones con un salto y empujando la puerta con fuerza, haciéndola chocar contra la pared.

— ¡Kanek-! —Enmudeció al ver la reacción de todos los presentes, quienes le veían con rostro aterrado. A lo lejos logró ver que una anciana se había arrojado al suelo, asumiendo que era un asalto.

— ¡Nagachika! ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?! —Nishio le tomó de la oreja y lo arrastró lejos de la entrada, hasta detrás del mostrador donde se encontraban Touka e Irimi. Ninguna de las dos se veía contenta, al igual que el castaño. — No puedes entrar de esa forma, ¿A caso te faltan algunas neuronas y no puedes pensar?

— Lo lamento, pero necesito hablar con Kaneki.

— A mí qué me importa eso, ¡No puedes entrar así! —Esta vez fue Touka quien le reprendió, haciéndole bajar la mirada. Se sentía idiota por el simple hecho de ser regañado por una chica menor. — Pudiste venir a preguntar.

— Lo siento.

— Tus disculpas no le quitan el susto a esa pobre anciana.

— Dije que lo lamento.

La chica bufó, pero no siguió con el regaño pues un cliente la llamó para ser atendido. Irimi se dedicó a ir a calmar a la pobre señora y procurarse de que no le diese ahí mismo un ataque cardíaco. Hide dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el mostrador.

— ¿Y hoy qué te pasa? —Nishio llegó a su lado, haciéndole alzar la mirada. — Normalmente vienes casi a dejar a Kaneki al trabajo.

— Superior, soy un idiota. —Hide se abalanzó contra el castaño, tomándolo por sorpresa. — No pude haber actuado de forma más estúpida. ¡No quiero perder a Kaneki!

— Basta. —Nishio le dio un pequeño golpe en la mejilla, simplemente para callarlo. Cuando Hide se apartó con una mano en el área golpeada prosiguió. — En lugar de lamentarte y decir cosas sin sentido haz algo.

— Eso venía a hacer.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

No supo cómo contar aquello, seguro que el mayor se reiría de su situación y lo molestaría por una reacción tan virgen y “no homo”. Pero era al único que tenía, al menos él sí sabía sobre relaciones.

— Kaneki… Él actuó muy raro hoy, me tuvo mucho tiempo en una calle sin decirme nada. —Cruzó los brazos sobre la fría madera, posando el mentón sobre estos. — Luego de mucho tiempo, él… Kaneki me besó, y-.

Tal y como había pensado, Nishio lo interrumpió con una carcajada, recibiendo una mala mirada de las dos mujeres. Cubrió sus labios con el dorso de su mano, intentando recobrar el aliento para hablar.

— Espera, ¿A Kaneki le gustas? Vamos, pero que mala suerte tienes. ¿Por qué no le dices que tienes el ojo sobre una chica, pero que te encanta la amistad que llevan? ¿Quién dice que no podrán llevar la misma relación ahora?

— Pero él me gusta.

El mesero calló ante aquella confesión, ahora sí que se la había puesto difícil. Apoyó ambos codos contra el mostrador y sus mejillas contra sus manos, viendo de reojo al rubio.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Su mirada acabó en el suelo al momento que habló en un hilo de voz. — Mi respuesta se interpretó como un rechazo.

Pudo escuchar un ruido seco cuando el más alto llevó una mano hasta su propia frente. — Nagachika, en verdad que eres un idiota, tienes que arreglar eso.

— ¡Lo sé! —Sintió una presión en el pecho y su mirada se nubló un poco. No, no podía llorar, no frente a su superior. Ocultó la mirada tras su corto flequillo. — No quiero perderlo.

Nishiki podía asegurar haberse sentido asqueado consigo mismo al sentir aquello hacia el menor, ¿Se estaba sintiendo conmovido? ¿Preocupado? ¿Sentía lástima? Sacudió su cabeza en un vago intento por dejar de pensar en todo eso, Nagachika no era más que una persona, un posible bocadillo que ahora tenía privado comer. No podía sentir empatía por ese chico, pero tampoco podía dejarlo sufrir.

— ¿Sabes qué? Ven mañana, Kaneki no se podrá librar del trabajo dos días seguidos.

Hide alzó la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro, sintiendo aquella mano palmear su espalda. Hubiera abrazado al más alto pero Touka los interrumpió, mandando a Nishiki a hacer su trabajo. Se negó a ordenar alguna cosa, y luego de volverse a disculpar por las molestias se despidió, abandonando el local con un mejor ánimo. Las cosas no habían terminado todavía, a él y a Kaneki les quedaba una vida por delante, y si no le contestaba ese día lo intentaría al siguiente, y así por el resto de su vida.

Estaba seguro de que al otro día lograría arreglar aquel malentendido.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Dudas con el one-shot? Espero resolverlas aquí abajo.  
> ¿Recuerdan que anteriormente se había dicho que este one-shot ya sería más acorde al manga? Bueno, pues esto se desarrolla un día antes de la llegada de Yamori a Anteiku. De allí me imagino que ya comprenderán a qué va toda la cosa y más o menos qué contendrá el último escrito.  
> Otra, aquí me hubiera gustado poner más romanticismo, pero si lo hacía no podía quedar el hecho de que Kaneki lo asumía todo como un rechazo. ¿Por qué la reacción de Hide? Bueno, nadie se espera que su mejor amigo sea homosexual, ni aunque te guste.
> 
> Yo creo que eso es todo, gracias por leer y sobre todo gracias por esperar. Recuerden que los comentarios son como su forma de agradecer, y nos dan ánimos para proseguir con las historias, dejen uno y estaré agradecido al mil. That’s all. Su servidor se despide, tengan buen día o noche.  
> — KingOfMisery


	6. Como un último suspiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El contenido puede ser un poco sangriento, aunque hemos procurado que no llegue a ser molesto ni explícito, si no te agrada estás invitado a no leer este escrito. Cualquier error ortográfico o de mi posible dislexia es mi culpa, esta vez no hubo mucho beteo, solo revisión de la Esme. Reclamos a mi persona.
> 
> A eclipse total, que siempre ha estado mostrando su apoyo. Gracias.  
> También a todo aquel que alguna vez llegó a leer alguno de estos escritos, nuestra labor se cumple cuando sienten algo con la historia, y más cuando logran conectarse con la misma. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Prometemos que este no será el final.

.

.

.

 

Los golpes y gritos hacían eco por todo el lugar, creaban un ambiente tétrico, como esas viejas películas que solía ver envuelto entre las sábanas. Podía sentir como todos y cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaba con cada grito que desgarraba el aire. Era horrible, le dolía con tan solo escucharlo. Muchas personas a través del tiempo le habían dicho que lo más duro era ver a la persona que amabas sufrir, él siempre lo creyó, pero nunca se imaginó que llegase a ser así de doloroso.

Detuvo su andar, divisando a escasos metros aquel fino y frágil cuerpo sobre el agua, con la espalda encorvada y la mirada gacha. Algo en su interior se rompió, y sintió como el llanto comenzaba a amenazar con salir. ¿Hacía cuanto que no lo veía? La última vez que lo vio no pudo hablarle, fue en aquella firma de autógrafos de su autora preferida; estaba seguro que era él, pero no se quiso crear falsas ilusiones. Ahora que podía confirmarlo no quería aceptarlo, ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta? Respiró profundo, reprimiendo el llanto para poder hablar normal.

— Hey, Kaneki. —Calló por unos segundos esperando una respuesta, pero nada llegó hasta sus oídos. — ¿Qué clase de vestimenta es esa? ¿Ese estilo en estos tiempos?

Pudo escuchar como de forma entre cortada su nombre era pronunciado, y su alma se terminó de romper al ver aquello sobre el rostro de su amigo. _“Kakuja”_ pensó recordando sus conversaciones con Seidou sobre los kagunes. Aclaró su garganta, buscando de alguna forma sonar como el Hide divertido de todos esos años.

El problema era que no se estaba divirtiendo.

— Woh, eso no es algo… Ese maquillaje causaría impacto hasta en Hollywood. —Intentó reír, y aquella fue la risa más hipócrita que alguna vez salió de entre sus labios. — Todo este tiempo has estado sufriendo de esta forma. No lo necesitas más, esa máscara.

— Estoy viendo cosas de nuevo. —Kaneki le interrumpió, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo. — Hide no puede estar aquí, es una ilusión.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho ante sus palabras, ¿Cómo es que había llegado a eso? ¿Por qué no podía ayudarlo? ¿Por qué nunca había hecho algo que no fuese fingir que todo estaba bien? ¿Por qué era tan mal amigo? ¿Por qué lo había abandonado?

— Es un sueño, estoy soñando. —El ghoul comenzó a murmurar cosas, palabras que solo conseguían herir más al rubio. — No es nada especial, pasa todo el tiempo.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia su amigo, alzando su mano para tocarlo, pero deteniéndose antes de siquiera rozarlo. ¿Con qué cara iba a hacerlo? Todo el daño que él había permitido, cuando se había jurado proteger a Kaneki.

Cuando había prometido siempre estar a su lado.

Pero lo había abandonado en un vació frío y sin fin, y nunca lo sujetó cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Y ahora que quería no podía alcanzarlo.

— Pero, sí es H-Hi-Hide… S-sabrá que soy… Que soy… —Su voz tembló al pronunciar aquellas palabras, y sus brazos parecieron ya no poder resistir el peso.

¿Por qué había sido tan egoísta? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ser un maldito hipócrita? Sonriendo ante cualquier cosa, diciendo siempre que las cosas estarán bien. ¿Cuándo se iba a convertir en una persona real?

Se hincó sobre el agua, posando su diestra en el hombro ajeno al momento que esbozaba una gran y falsa sonrisa, pronunciando con esa dulzura que nunca fue real. — Ya lo sé todo, amigo. A quién le importa, vamos a casa.

Una mano le apartó con fuerza, y en ese mismo momento dejó salir su kagune, soltando gritos desgarradores. Se volvió a incorporar y retrocedió un par de pasos, se sentía impotente, en verdad quería ayudarlo.

— Yo… Yo te quiero ayudar. —Apartó la mirada, rascando con su dedo índice su mejilla derecha. — Viendo como han rodeado la zona y la forma en que han bloqueado las rutas, incluso hay un chance como para que un ghoul logre escapar.

— Hide, escucho esas voces, corre o voy a-.

— Esa es una herida muy repugnante. —Le interrumpió, y la culpa no tardó en apoderarse de su mente. No resistió seguir viendo así a la persona que más amaba, era demasiado doloroso; apartó la mirada una vez más, fijándola en su propio reflejo sobre el agua. — Lo lamento, ¿Podrías pelear con todo lo que tienes al menos una vez más?

Al momento que alzó la mirada sintió algo chocar contra su cuerpo, cayendo de espaldas contra el frío metal que se encontraba debajo de toda esa sucia agua. Soltó un gruñido el cual fue seguido de un fuerte alarido al sentir como un pedazo de su brazo era arrancado. Fijo su mirada en aquel cuerpo que se encontraba encima, aquel mismo que reía sin control, goteando sangre de su mentón.

Y, para su sorpresa, no sintió miedo.

Sus labios se curvaron, alzando su diestra para poder acariciar su mejilla.

— ¿Te digo algo? Soy un idiota. —Rió un poco mientras el chico de hebras claras se dedicaba a arrancarle aquel uniforme, dejando su torso accesible. — Aquella vez que me besaste, ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo debí… Debí decirte cuanto te amaba.

Las lágrimas le comenzaron a nublar la vista, y una vez más sintió ese agudo dolor, ahora en su hombro. Pero aquello no se podía comparar con el dolor de haber perdido la oportunidad más grande de su vida.

— Si yo te hubiera dicho… Que te amaba… Ahora tú y yo estaríamos en casa. —Un grito más escapó de entre sus labios, pero aquello no detuvo sus palabras ni borró su hermosa sonrisa. — Porque no te hubiera… Dejado ir… A trabajar. Y estaríamos… Abrazados en la cama… Viendo una… E-estúpida película.

Otro pedazo fue arrancado con facilidad, siendo engullido por el albino en un par de segundos, quien volvió a cerrar su mandíbula sobre esa suave carne en busca de más. Hide se volvió a quejar, pero no detuvo las caricias en las hebras ajenas.

— Debí impedir que… Te lastimaran así. —Volvió a gritar, sintiendo perfectamente como los dientes ajenos rozaban algo duro, causándole un terrible dolor. — Soy el peor… ¿No? Kane-ki.

Imaginó que el agarre en su espalda era en realidad un abrazo, y no una forma de mantenerlo cerca para devorarlo con más facilidad. Intentó mover su otro brazo, pero fue inútil. Se intentó apegar al cuerpo ajeno, posando el mentón sobre su hombro.

— Debí aprovechar… Todo el amor… Que me diste. —Soltó un quejido, dejando de sentir el dolor de cuando su carne era arrancada. — Debí decirlo… Mientras es-cuchabas. Debí… Ayudar-te.

Su cabeza le comenzó a doler, y su quijada no paraba de temblar. A pesar de tener que ser un escenario aterrador para él era lo más perfecto. Porque estaba en los brazos de aquella persona a la que tanto había amado, aquél que había perdido y encontrado. Sollozó segundos antes de volver a ver como su piel era desprendida de su carne.

— K-Kaneki. —A penas logró pronunciar su nombre, apartando un poco el rostro para intentar verle a la cara. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y sus párpados le comenzaron a pesar. — Nunca… Lo di-dije. Yo… Te amo.

Acarició su mejilla con dulzura, y poco a poco sus párpados se fueron cerrando. Lo último que escuchó fue esa fuerte carcajada, algo que fue hermoso para él.

Se odió, porque nunca pudo hacer que Kaneki supiera cuanto lo amaba en realidad. Nunca pudo hacerlo saber cuántas veces lo deseo a su lado, entre sus brazos. Nunca le pudo decir cuántas soñó con probar sus labios. Y ahora él moriría, y Ken nunca se enteraría de lo que realmente sintió. Intentó volver a llamarle por su nombre, y suspiró por última vez.

Kaneki continuó con su labor, arrancando cada uno de los pedazos de aquel chico al que tanto amó, desgarrando su piel y músculo, saciando así su hambre. Se mantuvo así un largo tiempo, consumiendo gran parte del torso, rompiendo las costillas para así poder saborear aquellos órganos.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho tomó el fino y desgarrado cuerpo entre sus brazos, llevándolo a un lugar donde el agua parecía ser más profunda. Le dejó allí, sin poder reconocer siquiera esa figura, viendo cómo se comenzaba a hundir.

Viendo cómo nunca sería encontrado.

Continuó con su camino, sintiendo como poco a poco sus heridas regeneraban. Ya llevaba unos metros avanzados cuando se apoyó contra la pared, sintiendo su mirada tornarse borrosa. Y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Y aquella estrella se apagó, sabiendo que nunca lograría cumplir su deseo.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, este ha sido el último capítulo, no tengo nada más que decir aquí, simplemente agradecer por todo el apoyo que nos han dado con esto. Sí, nuevamente lo he escrito yo, y he intentado no ser tan duro y no describir mucho como lo come, pero sí lo que llega a sentir Hide. No sé, tal vez no fui tan maldito, pero al menos les puedo regalar 1,421 palabras llenas de sentimentalismo y tal vez dolor.
> 
> Como ya dije, muchas, muchas, pero muchas gracias por todo, por haber leído estos escritos, lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho fue disfrutarlos e informarnos esto. No saben lo hermoso que se sentía que alguien te escribiera “Hey, me ha encantado Como Estrella Fugaz, en muy buena, me hizo llorar” o cualquier otro comentario similar, te hacía sentir completo, y es todo lo que nosotros necesitamos para sentirnos satisfechos con las historias. 
> 
> Desde un principio hemos estado pensando en hacer un extra, y los que han leído en fanfiction —porque esto también va en wattpad y aquí, AO3— sabrán que había un one-shot navideño, “Como muérdago”, pues tal vez sea publicado, quién sabe. 
> 
> No creo que deba explicar mucho sobre este one-shot, todo lo que me queda decir es: Gracias. Por los reviews, la puesta en favoritos y por ponerlo en follow. Sin los lectores un escritor no es nada, absolutamente nada. Eso es todo, esperamos que les haya gustado.  
> No nos caería mal un comentario con su opinión, como ya he dicho, eso es lo que motiva a un escritor a continuar su labor. No me cansaré de darles las gracias. Aquí sus servidores se despiden.
> 
> — KingOfMisery  
> De pie. Saluden. Aye.  
> — OuttaControl845


	7. Como un lejano recuerdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mención a viejos capítulos. Este es el primer extra de Como Estrella Fugaz.

.

.

.

Sintió como era rodeado por sus brazos, llenándose de una calidez que jamás había llegado a experimentar. Sus labios rozaban la piel de su nuca provocándole un ligero cosquilleo que bajaba por toda su espina dorsal, a pesar de todo no se pensaba negar al tacto, le gustaba y lo único que quería era que continuara. Sus labios se curvaron al momento que dejó escapar una pequeña risilla, sintiendo como el contrario comenzaba a repartir besos por sus hombros y cuello. Le gustaba, a pesar de que no comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasando le gustaba demasiado.

Se intentó girar pero el agarre proporcionado por el rubio se lo impidió, robándole un par de quejidos que le hicieron reír. Una vez más quedó encantado ante esa risa que parecía ser una dulce melodía, regocijándolo de sobremanera. Alzó ambas manos hasta llevarlas a las mejillas del chico, acariciando estas mientras sentía como pegaba la nariz a su cuello, volviéndole a causar ese cosquilleo al momento en que inhalaba.

Por fin ambos brazos se apartaron de su torso dándole la oportunidad de girarse como tantas veces ya lo había hecho. Sabía a la perfección con lo que se iba a encontrar, lo había visto tantas veces que ya no necesitaba de sus ojos para reconocer cada una de sus facciones; pero de igual forma algo en su interior le gritaba que se girara por la necesidad de volverle a ver. Y así lo hizo, encontrándose con esa alborotada y rubia cabellera acompañada por unos mechones castaños en la coronilla.

Algo se agitó en su corazón al ver sus labios curvarse y una de sus manos posicionarse en su nuca, atrayéndole hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, y cuando sus labios se rozaron correspondió al tacto, rodeando el cuello ajeno con sus brazos en un intento por estar más cerca del rubio. Se apartaron por unos segundos los cuales bastaron para que este le susurrara un _Te Amo_ , volviendo a unir los labios en un dulce beso. Las caricias en su cadera no tardaron en llegar, igual que en todas las veces que se encontraban, y ante cada roce su piel parecía arder de una forma satisfactoria. Se volvió a separar de sus labios, susurrando aquellas palabras que repetía tras cada encuentro.

— _Nunca lo dije, yo te amo._

Y tras aquello su mirada se encontró una vez más con aquel lugar donde debería haber un rostro, sin poder ver más que una dulce sonrisa; y luego de un último beso Sasaki despertó.

Sus mejillas estaban húmedas gracias a las lágrimas que había derramado durante el sueño. Seguía sin comprender la razón por la cual lloraba, o siquiera la razón por la cual soñaba con aquel chico. Aquello se repetía, noche tras noche, hostigándolo y dejándolo más que confundido. Nunca había hablado del tema, pero ya después de soñar casi tres años con lo mismo consideró que era hora de hablar con alguien. Tal vez podrían ayudarle a comprender aquel extraño sueño, o quizás a saber quién era el que le susurraba noche tras noche esas palabras que lograban alborotar su corazón.

Escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación la cual hablaba algo sobre desayuno, supuso se trataba de Saiko, y solo por tratarse de ella se levantó yendo a lavar su rostro al baño, luego tomó el suéter que siempre dejaba colgado en la silla de su escritorio y salió, siendo recibido por aquellos jóvenes que le habían sido encomendados hace ya algún tiempo.

Al final Sasaki se había encariñado con ellos a pesar de sus actitudes. Ya se había acostumbrado a lo intenso que era Shirazu, o la dejadez de Yonebashi, y hasta al humor frío y distante que Urie siempre mantenía. Esas actitudes eran las que habían logrado tomar a Haise una actitud similar a lo paternal, prometiéndose a sí mismo, sin saber el porqué, que los protegería hasta el final. No podía negar tener cierta debilidad ante Tooru, pero como solía decirle a Mado, _todo padre tiene un hijo que se podría considerar el preferido_.

Sus obligaciones en casa no pasaban de alimentar y cuidar el bienestar de esos chicos, así como velar por que no se fuesen a dañar —matar— entre ellos. Desde que su memoria le permitía recordar había estado bajo el “cuidado” de la CCG, específicamente Kishou Arima, una persona a quien hasta podría considerar un padre y mentor, la persona que más asemejaba a esa imagen paterna que no sabía si existía en lo más profundo de sus perdidos recuerdos.

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido durante esos años, de algunas habló con Mado, otras, como aquel sueño que le atormentaba, prefería guardarlas en lo más profundo de su memoria, quedándose a la espera de que estas se volviesen a borrar, dando reinicio a su vida. Para él Akira era su mayor consuelo, la única persona con la cual se sentía bien de contarle muchas de sus preocupaciones y hasta miedos; no tenía idea si a esta le interesaban o si siquiera le escuchaba, pero con el simple hecho de quedarse en silencio mientras él hablaba le bastaba y hasta sobraba. Akira era como su _diario sin candado_ , aquel que, a pesar de no estar asegurado, nunca iba a ser abierto por manos que no fuesen las propias.

Por esa misma razón fue a su oficina al llegar al edificio de la CCG. Por ese simple motivo sintió la necesidad de desahogarse y buscar respuestas con ella. Porque lo sabía, Mado estaba enterada del pasado que había vivido, y sabía más de _Kaneki Ken_ de lo que él podía siquiera imaginar. Igual que Arima. Igual que Suzuya.

— Oh, Akira, has amanecido tan bella como siempre. —Canturreó adentrándose en su oficina, esbozando una sonrisa que fue recibida con un gruñido por parte de la rubia. Lo ignoró, caminando hasta apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Papeleo, Haise, no tengo tiempo para ti ahora. —Ni siquiera le volteó a ver ni le reclamó por estarla utilizando de respaldo, simplemente continuó haciendo lo suyo, pasando hojas y haciendo algunos apuntes en la computadora.

— ¿Nada de tiempo? Pero al menos puedo ayudarte así conversamos un poco y-.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Mado le interrumpió, girando la silla para verle de frente, obligándole a incorporarse. —Se directo, aunque no rechazaré esa ayuda.

Antes de siquiera dejarle responder le entregó unos cuantos papeles, señalando la silla más cercana. — Harás los apuntes a mano, luego yo los pasaré.

— Que cruel. —Soltó una risilla, obedeciendo, arrastrando la silla hasta quedar a su lado. — ¿Conejo?

— Ya sabes que es mi caso asignado por ahora.

— Y pareces llevar un largo tiempo tras él. —Se atrevió a bromear pasando su dedo por el borde de las hojas, y una simple mirada por parte de Akira fue suficiente para callarlo y hacerle susurrar un _perdón_. — A todo esto, Akira, ¿Tú estuviste antes de la redada a la cafetería, cierto? Contra el Búho de un ojo.

— No te diré que llevaba mucho tiempo de estar en la CCG, pero sí, estuve unos cuantos meses antes de eso. ¿A qué se debe esa curiosidad?

Sasaki suspiró, buscando las palabras correctas para decir aquello. Akira había conocido a muchas personas que al parecer estaban involucradas en su pasado perdido. Hizo una par de apuntes en una hoja en blanco y la volteó a ver. — Últimamente ha habido algo que me inquieta. Un sueño.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que la investigadora fijara por completo su atención en el menor. Arima le había dicho que era probable que Haise comenzara a recordar cosas, que debía estar atenta a esto.

— ¿Qué clase de sueño? —Preguntó dejando un par de papeles sobre el escritorio.

— Es una persona que no logro reconocer, ni siquiera le puedo ver por completo. ¿Raro, no? —Volvió a reír rascando su nuca con su mano izquierda. El silencio por parte de la mayor le hizo sentir incómodo, razón por la que prefirió continuar. — Quería ver si tú no podías ayudarme a al menos conocer su rostro por completo.

— ¿Y por qué asumes podré hacer eso?

— Porque tú lo sabes todo, es cosa de mujeres.

Mado frunció el ceño, acto que bastó para que el menos se volviese a disculpar. Pero en parte tenía razón, se sorprendía hasta a sí misma por todo lo que sabía. — Anda, ¿Qué cosas recuerdas?

Sus labios se curvaron al escuchar aquello. Rápidamente intentó recordar aquellos detalles que alcanzaba a ver en sus sueños. — Bueno, sé que es rubio, de cabello un poco largo, hasta el mentón tal vez, pero las raíces son castañas. —Akira se levantó caminando hasta la librera más cercana, indicándole con la mano que continuara hablando. — Amm… Blanco, una sonrisa muy dulce… Creo que solo.

No respondió, continuó buscando entre el montón de libros y reportes hasta que encontró un cartapacio azul oscuro. Volvió a sentarse junto a Haise abriendo este y comenzando a pasar las páginas. Logró ver algunas fotos tamaño cédula con algo escrito en negrita al pie, suponiendo que se trataba del nombre; todos vestían el mismo traje: el uniforme de la CCG. Akira continuó pasando las hojas sin permitirle ver bien una sola foto, y antes de llegar al final se detuvo, posando su dedo índice sobre la tercer fotografía de la tercer fila.

— ¿Así? —Le vio de reojo, acercándoselo un poco para que pudiese ver mejor, pero sin retirar su dedo.

Muchas cosas le habían pasado durante esos tres años, cosas que había almacenado en su vacía memoria a la espera de que estas no se fuesen a borrar de nuevo. Una de esas cosas era aquel sueño, algo que le había acompañado desde que su memoria le había permitido recordar. Por esa misma razón no tardó ni tres segundos en reconocer a aquel chico, pudiendo por fin completar el rostro que siempre lo acompañaba por las noches.

 _Y dos grandes y expresivos ojos marrón_.

No se dio cuenta del momento en el que su mirada se nubló a causa de las lágrimas, tampoco entendió el porqué de esto. Respiró profundo, rogando a quien le escuchara el que su voz no se fuese a quebrar, atreviéndose a hablar.

— ¿Quién es?

— Un chico que entró a la CCG unos meses antes del exterminio al Búho. Era alguien muy amable y risueño, grandioso con la información, pero desapareció esa noche. —Sasaki pudo escuchar cierto tono nostálgico en las últimas palabras, así como una mirada triste en Akira. Esta sacudió un poco la cabeza, apartando la mano y cerrando el cartapacio. — Bueno, ¿Sí era él?

No supo si debía responder. Por algún motivo Akira no le había dicho su nombre, tal vez ella sabía que ese chico había influenciado en su pasado, y por eso ahora él lo soñaba. Tal vez a la CCG no le convenía que él comenzara a recordarlo. Tal vez, si se enteraban de que estaba recuperando uno de sus recuerdos buscarían cómo volverlos a borrar, dejando de nuevo su memoria limpia, bautizándolo de nuevo y poniéndole un nombre totalmente diferente. Ni _Kaneki_ ni _Sasaki_.

— No, no era él. —Susurró, sorprendiendo a la mayor. — Se parecía, pero no era él.

— Oh, ya veo, creí que sería él. —Volvió a guardar el cartapacio en la librera, volviendo a su propia silla para continuar con los papeles.

No sabía si había sido la mejor decisión el mentir, el negar que era él quien le susurraba aquellas palabras cada noche sin falta. Pero lo había hecho, y —lamentablemente— ya no había vuelta atrás.

— Pero gracias, por querer ayudarme. —Volvió a hablar e intentó sonreír de forma que pareciera sincera. Funcionó.

Akira devolvió el gesto, y sin decir más ambos volvieron a trabajar, conversando de cosas totalmente distintas, como el almuerzo, o los nuevos investigadores, hasta hablaron sobre Arima arriesgándose a que este apareciera en la puerta, como si lo hubiesen invocado. Al final era mejor dejarlo así, manteniendo aquel sueño escondido en lo poco que había salvado de su memoria, a la espera de que esta jamás se fuese de su lado.

.

.

.

Sintió como era rodeado por sus brazos. Sus labios rozaron la piel de su nuca, provocándole un ligero cosquilleo que recorrió su espina dorsal. Sus labios se curvaron al momento que dejó escapar una pequeña risilla, sintiendo como el contrario comenzaba a repartir besos por sus hombros y cuello. Alzó ambas manos hasta llevarlas a las mejillas del chico, acariciando estas mientras sentía como pegaba la nariz a su cuello, volviéndole a causar ese cosquilleo al momento en que inhalaba.

Ambos brazos se apartaron de su torso dándole la oportunidad de girarse como tantas veces ya lo había hecho, encontrándose con esa alborotada y rubia cabellera acompañada por unos mechones castaños en la coronilla.

 _Y dos grandes y expresivos ojos marrón_.

Sintió las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas al momento que fue tomado por la nuca, ambos labios se unieron y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Se apartaron y el chico le susurró un _Te amo_ , cosa que solo consiguió que más lágrimas cayeran. Le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla y manteniendo una dulzura en su mirada, luego le secó las lágrimas, besando su frente.

— _Debí decirte cuando te amaba._ —Sus frentes se unieron. A pesar de la sonrisa que el rubio mantenía Haise podía sentir una gran tristeza en sus palabras. A pesar de la alegría que se veía en su sonrisa él sabía que ese chico estaba sufriendo. — _Debí impedir que te lastimaran así. Soy el peor, ¿No?_ —Se apartó un par de centímetros, apoyando el mentón en su hombro y susurrando aquel nombre que tanto lo atormentaba. — _Kaneki._

No supo por qué le apartó de un empujón, retrocediendo sin poder reconocer ya donde se encontraban. Bajo sus pies había agua la cual despendía un olor desagradable.

— _Debí aprovechar todo el amor que me diste._ —Aquella voz le hizo volver a alzar la mirada, viendo como este comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia él, y esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba se transformó en una sonrisa adolorida, y esos ojos que por fin pudo ver reflejaron todo el dolor que había sentido. — _Debí ayudarte._

— ¡Cállate! —Se abrazó a sí mismo, cayendo de rodillas contra lo que pareció ser metal. _Una alcantarilla_. Una vez más las lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas. — No sigas, por favor, no sigas. —Rogó en un hilo de voz, encogiéndose de hombros e intentando detener el llanto.

Escuchó el ruido del agua con cada paso que el rubio daba, eran lentos y temerosos. Al llegar a menos de un metro de distancia se detuvo. — _Kaneki, te-_

— ¡Vete! —Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con un rostro sorprendido y ligeramente herido. Se inclinó para abrazarlo, pero Sasaki por inercia le apartó ambas manos de un golpe. — Eres… Eres un mentiroso. —Murmuró aquello, sin comprender bien a lo que se refería. Pero algo en su interior necesitaba decirlo, algo en su interior necesitaba gritarle una sola cosa. — Yo… ¡Te odio, Hide! ¡Te odio!

Y con aquel simple nombre sintió que su mundo cobró un poco de sentido.

Lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas del rubio, quien lo abrazó a pesar de las quejas.  — _Lo siento, Kaneki, perdóname. Deja de hablarme, pero por favor, no me odies._

No quiso corresponder al abrazo, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar entre los brazos contrarios. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Qué era _Hide_ para él? ¿Un hermano? ¿Un amigo? ¿Humano? ¿Ghoul?

Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, acurrucándose en su pecho y sintiendo una seguridad que jamás había sentido, al menos no dentro de lo que se le había permitido recordar. Y sin saber por qué susurró, sintiendo la necesidad de decirlo. — Por favor, perdóname.

Él tan solo le sonrió, murmurando algo que no logró comprender. Y tras un último beso Sasaki despertó.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aquí de nuevo KingOfMisery presentando este primer extra de Como Estrella Fugaz, ¡Yai! —Tira serpentinas (?)—. Aquí están, 2,640 palabras de puro cameo con los viejos capítulos, palabras que espero disfruten. ¿Finales felices? ¿Cómo se comen esas cosas? ¿Con limón? (?)  
> Creo que no hay nada que aclarar, tan solo debo agradecer por parte de los dos el que hayan leído esta historia y este primer extra. Nos han llegado muy lindos mensajes y comentarios sobre esta historia, ¡No saben lo felices que nos hacen! Es muy lindo saber que la siguen disfrutando, y esperamos que así siga.
> 
> Cuando se publicó este extra en Fanfiction esta historia ya tenía 965 lecturas, 17 favoritos y 13 bellos comentarios, en Wattpad tenía 1.7K lecturas, 249 votos y 37 comentarios, ¡Muchas gracias! —Llora como el macho que es. (?)— Son un amor, seguiremos escribiendo cosillas de esta hermosa OTP, ahora cosas menos tristes, lo prometemos. O al menos lo intentaremos. Ahora espero la historia tenga mucha suerte en AO3.~
> 
> Y eso es todo por ahora. Gracias a quienes leyeron hasta acá, y a los que no pues también, les debemos mil. No olviden que los comentarios son la gasolina que necesita un escritor para hacer bien su labor, por favor, dejen su opinión y les estaremos muy agradecidos. <3  
> Sin más su servidor se despide.  
> — KingOfMisery


End file.
